Hayden-daughter of Ice
by WritersOfANewWorld
Summary: Just a glimpse into the life of one known as Hayden- her childhood before darkness, and the life she heads now. *not for the faint at heart, M for a reason my friends.


Introduction to the coldness-to the harsh reality of ice and all she has to bring with her.

* * *

Her naked chest exposed to the cold sting of the wind as small droplets of blood dripped down into the valley of her breasts as he currant lover moved his body with her as he slowly bleed out. She could hear his heart trying to keep up-with both his wounds and ministrations on her body-if only he knew that was killing him faster.

This was her second victim tonight-but not even the pleasure on her body, or the drunkenness of the blood could keep memories from resurfacing like they do each year on this night. Her cries were mistaken for pleasure, her bites were taken as holding back a scream as she was hit in just the right place' but in reality her bites were to muffle the terror filled scream as a figure lurked over her mind.

* * *

No matter how far she ran, no many faces she tormented, no matter how many nights of pleasure; she will always be haunted this night the most. Shaking in the man's arms as her fangs sunk deep within his shoulder she almost couldn't keep up with the façade any longer. Almost. She played along, telling him what he needs to before the blackness surrounds her, trapping her inside her very own head.

"I thought I warned you to never talk to anyone unless you were told to-and this is how you repay me running your mouth to the first person you see!" she screamed and clawed at the hand that was now dragging her across the floor by her hair.

"Daddy please stop-Daddy I am sorry-"

"NO! You are not sorry, you haven't learned your lesson, I will leach you what sorry truly is like!"

* * *

She couldn't fight the fear-she started to shake against this mans body-her nails digging into his soft milky hide, cutting it open like butter.

* * *

The smell of burning flesh, and the sting of alcohol was all she could feel as the branding iron singed her inner thighs and father's brandy poured over the wound. His voice was everywhere there was no escaping it-it ringed in her ears like the sound of church bells. There was no escape- no sanctuary that could keep this demon away.

"Your skin is just as soft as your mothers was-pale and smooth and so very tempting my child-" His fingers rubbed over the burnt and bleeding skin.

"Daddy-please-no-"

His hand cupped the soft flesh between her legs-rubbing slowly- "You feel just like your mother, she was always this soft to the touch-"

* * *

His movements were getting more and more violent as his breathing got shallow. His grip on her hips tightened and she bit her lip as the flashes of the past pushed against her mind. Blood couldn't even keep them at bay-not even heat and warmth from the flesh above her-nothing could stop the torment.

* * *

"Daddy-I is sorry-Daddy…"

She was now naked-small mounds where her breasts were developing and the smooth pale skin that was littered in scars and burns. She was placed on her fathers lap while he cradled a bottle and took her wrist and shoved them down the front of his pants.

"Shhh-You aren't sorry not yet at least-now what has daddy taught you about crying…" His lips circled the bottle and he took a swig before he pushed it from his mouth at his daughter, "No daughter of mine will cry-you have to be hard not like your mother-she was to weak-"

* * *

She was strong-she was made strong. Years of torment made her cold as stone and her heart ice-nothing cold melt her-nothing could break her; not again.

She moved them so she was straddling his waist and that's when the realization seemed to hit him-that her snow white porcelain skin was smeared in blood, and her eyes no longer the soft gentle blue, but a dark sapphire.

"Awe-little buck-caught in the hunters trap-" Her finger ran up the side of his neck before she traced it over his lips, "-Pity you were only fit for sport."

He paled before her very eyes and she laughed as her fingers pushed into the holes she had created on his neck and tore him open like paper wrapping. She smiled when she saw the light finally fade form his eyes and his body go limp.

"Thanks for the meal-it was divine. "

Taking a good look around the room she realized they were in some grubby shambles of a hotel.

"Well-a corpse seems like an improvement,"

Removing herself from the pile of flesh she walked around the room and collected her clothes that were thrown haphazardly around the room and walked into the adjacent bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she say the tear stains on her checks, and the blood on her mouth and her hair in a golden rats nest above her head.

"Oh Hayden-how the mighty have fallen-"

Stepping into the shower and letting the slow warming water run over her body she washed away her past and her presents; the shames of both life times. Allowing her to forget in the steam, allowing to believe that this plague of what has happened has finally passed and will never return to haunt her again. She allowed herself to cry for the child that died so many years ago-she cried for a life that was stolen.

"Happy birthday Hayden-"


End file.
